


a bit of warmth

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [9]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Music, Other, Pre-Relationship, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), canon typical Arum ignoring feelings, categorized as 'other' bc arum is nonbinary when i write him bye, romantic tension (to be resolved later lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: A very brief Moonlit Hermit snippet.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019346
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	a bit of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> in an act that can be classified as a sin against me and also the universe, i am being forced to work today, a tuesday, for the first time in ages. so, unfortunately, all i've got is a drabble. enjoy?? title from the song Boreas by The Oh Hellos.

“But there’s something beautiful about things that work every time, isn’t there? Something comfortable,” Amaryllis says, and Arum’s fear and rage settle more towards quiet sorrow at her gentle plucking.

_Comfortable_. He feels that word, feels the allure of it, though he certainly hasn’t had much cause to know it as a companion. He hasn't-

Until recently, perhaps.

There is something undeniably comfortable about Amaryllis herself, as she sits and plays and muses, here within his ailing home. Something beautiful.

He will still open his mouth again to argue with her, however. There is something worryingly comfortable about that, too.


End file.
